Tattersail
Tattersail was the commanding mage of the 2nd Armies Mage Cadre, succeeding Nedurian. She was descibed as having a face which displayed a certain cherubic humour and was a heavy-set woman. When she was summoned by Hairlock he commented on the many pillows of her flesh, and the odd combination of she and Calot as lovers due to his thin build. Magic Tattersail had access to the Warren Thyr and was a reader of the Deck of Dragons, though she often refused to touch the Deck when catastrophic events were about to unfold. Her sensitivity to other magic users caused her to have headaches in their presence. Relationships Before the rise of the Malazan Empire, Tattersail was lover to Mock, the pirate ruler of Malaz Island. Prior to the Siege of Pale, Tattersail had taken the mage Calot as a lover. During the siege Calot broke off his attack on Moon's Spawn to channel his own energy and warren into defending Tattersail. By channelling his defences outwards he was left vulnerable and perished in the siege. In Gardens of the Moon The Siege of Pale Tattersail, Calot and Hairlock were positioned on a hill furthest from Moon's Spawn, and its defender, Anomander Rake. The assault of Moon's Spawn saw her arcane defences whittled away by an unexpected magical attack, leading Calot to use his power to save her at the expense of his life. After the Siege After the destruction of Pale, Tattersail was entrusted with Hairlock's new puppet body into which his soul had been transferred. Shortly after, Tattersail became part of the Bridgeburner's conspiracy to take down Tayschrenn for his part in Calot's death. After Paran was attacked by the Rope, he was taken by the Bridgeburners to recover in Tattersail's residence. While he ws resting there, Tattersail was attacked by Gear, a Hound of Shadow. Though Paran was able to drive Gear away, Tattersail was left injured, and in a fevered sleep for some time. When she awakened, she had dinner with the commanders of the Army - Dujek, Tayschrenn, Toc the Younger, and the newly arrived Adjunct Lorn. Eventually, Tattersail left Pale to attempt to reach Whiskeyjack and the rest of the Bridgeburners, but her efforts to travel through her Warren were thwarted by the T'lan Imass. When she abandoned the Warren, she was confronted by Bellurdan who had been ordered to apprehend her and take her back to the Empire. In a desperate attempt to escape, Tattersail used her Warren to save herself by using a seal she had previously placed over Nightchill's body. Unfortunately for Tattersail, the magic went awry and she was caught within the rotting remains of Nightchill's body and trapped in an instance between the Dreamworld and the waking world. In doing so, she killed Bellurdan in an eruption of power. Rebirth The wizard Kruppe, along with the Elder God K'rul, a Rhivi woman, and a past version of Pran Chole of the Kron Imass were able to bring about her rebirth through the Rhivi woman into a Soletaken child named Silverfox. Paran later met with the reincarnated Tattersail briefly and was told "You are to live." She then lived amoing the Rhivi for a time growing very quickly under the protection of a powerful Warlord. She also communicated with Paran telepathically in the Epilogue. pl:Tattersail Category:Females Category:Mages Category:Malazans Category:Humans